


The Extent of Our Possibilities

by WriteUntilTheWordsMeanSomething



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, lyatt, lyatt everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteUntilTheWordsMeanSomething/pseuds/WriteUntilTheWordsMeanSomething
Summary: What could've happened if Lucy was in the bunker during those six weeks.Requested by : One of the Goats





	The Extent of Our Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fic, but my first one on AO3.  
> Sorry (to my beloved goats) for the wait.  
> Enjoy the everything.

Wyatt woke up with a painful groan, wincing as he opened his eyes to an empty, unfamiliar, grim room. The mattress underneath him was as solid as cement. And about as comfortable.  
“Lucy?” He grunted, trying to push himself upright.  
“Try again, but think prettier,” Rufus yawned from the opposite bunk. “And not as white.”  
“Where’s Lucy?” He rasped, his back burning. He could only assume it had been burnt to ruins in the explosion. It would explain why he was lying on his stomach.  
“You need to rest Wyatt,” he sighed, the bed he sat on creaking, as he moved to get water. “You’ve been through a lot.” He knew that he thought sharply. He’d been the one to notice the godforsaken bomb, barely shouting a warning to people before Mason Industries exploded and fire raged around them.  
He couldn’t remember anything after that except the blazing heat licking his skin. He hadn’t screamed since the first time he’d received a bullet in his lower gut. Yet, in that moment, the roar had ripped out of him. He was sure material from his shirt – that Lucy hadn’t stopped laughing at – had melted into his skin.  
“Where’s Lucy?” He ground out, reluctantly letting Rufus help him drink.  
“Asleep, I hope,” he sighed and Wyatt could breathe easier. “She’s hardly left the room since Denise brought us here. Jiya coaxed her into a power nap. Promises of coffee and chocolate had to be used.” He smiled.  
“How long have I been out?”  
“Six days. They had to do some major work on you Wyatt." His eyes ran over Wyatt's back, covered by the bed sheet. "I’m surprised this bunker actually met the doctor’s hygiene levels.”  
“Bunker?”  
“Well, when Rittenhouse blows up Mason Industries, Lucy’s mum turns out to be apart of them and Jiya is almost killed in the hospital by a ‘student nurse,’ Denise brought us here. Also, we call her Denise now. Which is still weird.”  
“Lucy’s mum?” He gritted his teeth as he finally managed to push himself upright, and clumsily, arranged himself so he was sitting.  
“Yeah, you’ve missed one hell of a debrief.”  
-  
Rufus tried to stop him. But Wyatt was walking into the kitchen half an hour after being told everything.  
“Wyatt,” Denise snapped upon seeing him. “You’re meant to be on bed rest.”  
“Full offence Ma’am but that bed is about as comfortable as the pits of hell.” He slumped against a counter.  
"You visited the pits of hell recently?" She asked, folding her arms across his chest. He grinned, gesturing to the bandages visible on his arm.  
“You’ll open your stitches,” Jiya called from the sofas. Rufus sat beside her. He shrugged, feeling the stitches threating to tear. Rufus whispered something in her ear. She rolled her eyes, Denise sighing.  
“Wyatt?” Her voice caused his heart to pound as he looked towards the hallway where Lucy stood, in clothes too big for her. “You’re not meant to be up.”  
“Maybe he’ll listen to her,” he heard Jiya mutter.  
-  
He followed Lucy to her room.  
“Jiya and Rufus didn’t decide to bunk together?” He asked from the doorway.  
“Mason took the only single room. Jiya and Rufus thought that it might be better if they – well they didn’t want to force us into the same room.” She looked at him briefly over her shoulder, averting her eyes when he wouldn't.  
“Wouldn’t have been the worse thing to come out of this bunker situation,” he mumbled. He caught the faint hues of a blush on her cheeks. “So, what are we meant to do down here? Not like the Lifeboat can chase after the mothership.”  
“I think the plan is to first, avoid getting killed and save history second.”  
“A truly horrifying prospect for you,” he chuckled as she sat on her bed. He dared to sit on Jiya’s.  
“Do you remember anything about the explosion?” She asked tentatively.  
“I know it happened. Rufus managed to get out of his chair and – and I don’t remember much after that. I know my back got a little barbequed.”  
“A little?” She laughed humourlessly. “I’m surprised the doctors could heal it as well as they did.”  
“Why?”  
“You haven’t seen it have you?”  
“I can feel it,” he mused. She smiled weakly. “So, can you lot cook?”  
-  
Wyatt firmly planted the chair by the bathroom door before fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. It took longer than he cared to admit. The mirror revealed to him a slab of ruined skin. Stitches held together most of the wounds, but some were left unstitched. Shallow burns he’d been given salve for. His skin was red and swollen. He didn’t dare to prod at it as he ran a cold shower.  
-  
Her screams ripped him from his own nightmares. Rufus had hardly pushed off his blanket before Wyatt was out the door, gun in hand and moving quickly towards her room. Jiya gave him a relieved look, moving from the edge of Lucy’s bed as he sat down. She left the room with an averted gaze as Wyatt wrapped his arms around Lucy as best he could, gun forgotten on the floor. She clung to the shirt he’d hastily thrown on, sobs wracking her body.  
“I’m here,” he whispered, not sure if it was him or her who needed to hear the words.  
They stayed like that for a while, until Lucy looked up at him, hand coming to rest on his cheek. They didn’t say anything as she leaned closer, eyes bright. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Press his body to hers. Move them onto the bed, him on top, hands trailing her skin and pushing her t-shirt from her body. To feel her hands run across his skin. Her lips against his neck. Her body arching into his. Both of them desperate.  
“Lucy, you – sorry,” Rufus blurted loudly, quickly turning and walking out the door, muttering about shutting said doors. Wyatt listened to him tell Jiya to walk in the other direction. Sighing, Wyatt watched Lucy’s eyes flutter open.  
“Coffee?” He asked. She nodded her head.  
-  
“Would it have killed you to not interrupt, again,” Wyatt hissed at Rufus as they prepared dinner. Two weeks had passed. He and Lucy had come impossibly close to another moment, both of them sitting on the couch, a movie playing in the background. She’d been bold enough to straddle him, laughing as he’d brushed hair from her face and brought their lips closer. Rufus had walked in - oblivious - until he heard Lucy almost fall from the couch in her haste not to be caught.  
“If I had of know you two were about to get up to something, I would’ve stayed far away.”  
-  
“This is ridiculous,” he cursed as Mason took his turn to interrupt them. It was midnight by the clock on the wall. They were alone in the kitchen. No one should’ve been awake – or if they were by the sounds from Rufus and Jiya's room – they should’ve been distracted enough to leave the kitchen alone. Lucy laughed and his heart clenched.  
“Maybe it’s a sign,” she sighed, turning to pour water into her mug. Wyatt stared at her, disbelief clear in his blue eyes. “Goodnight Wyatt,” she smiled, taking her coffee and leaving the kitchen.  
He was knocking on her door a minute later.  
“You oka-“  
“Sign my ass,” he muttered, cupping her face and kissing her. She didn’t respond at first and he’d wondered if he’d terribly misjudged everything. Then she was dragging him closer, and he was shutting the door as her tongue traced his lips. He gripped her hips tightly, moulding his body to her’s as she stumbled. She laughed, hands shaking as they gripped his hair. He couldn’t laugh. She was like an addiction. He needed more. He needed everything.  
He needed her.  
He didn’t know if he said as much in between capturing her lips again and lifting her so her legs could wrap around his hips and the only one left to stumble was him onto her bed.  
-  
“Fuck sake,” Wyatt groaned as he woke. Lucy was pressed against him, eyes still closed. For a minute he was stunned and then he was tugging her closer despite the ache in his back. Jiya had not returned to her room last night, and he knew why when he glanced at their clothes, flung everywhere.  
“Stop smirking,” Lucy mumbled.  
“I’m not,” he whispered, kissing her cheek and down to the corner of her lips which were turned upwards. She rolled to face him, opening her eyes. He didn’t have a chance to clear the smirk from his lips. She sighed, leaning up to kiss him, slowly moving on top of him.  
“How’s the back?” She asked between kisses.  
“Holding up well,” he smiled as she sat up, his hard length brushing against her back.  
“You sure?”  
“Yes.” His eyes darkened as she moved, raising herself up, gripping him tightly until they were aligned and she could sink onto him. He groaned, sure the grip he held on her hips would leave bruises. She stretched around him, rotating her hips slowly. He closed his eyes, head falling onto the pillow. She would be the death of him.  
“Sure you’re okay?” She asked, slowly rising up and then sinking down.  
“Never better,” he panted as she clenched around him, a smirk of her own, playing across her lips.  
-  
Wyatt listened to Rufus cursing and Jiya muttering algorithms while Lucy read a book.  
“I take it we’re no closer to fixing that thing?” He asked. Jiya gave him a surprisingly withering glare as a drunk Mason slurred something about his reputation in the hallway.  
“Maybe if we had proper materials instead of this,” Rufus looked around him in dismay, “it’s not even good enough to be called shit.”  
“Denise won’t-"  
“No,” they both snapped.  
“Maybe it’s a sign that we’re just not meant to get back into that eyeball for a while,” Lucy murmured.  
“No guesses as to what you two will do to kill time,” Rufus sighed. Wyatt gave him a shit-eating grin while Lucy buried her nose in her book.  
-  
He thrust into Lucy slowly, hot water running down their backs while she braced herself against the wall. Despite him and Jiya swapping bunks, moments of privacy were still hard fought for. The only true means of getting a moment alone had been whittled down to the chair by the bathroom door and a smart quip about conserving water.  
“God sake Wyatt,” she breathed as he continued his slow pace. He chuckled, kissing her neck as one hand slid down her stomach and between her slick heat. She let out a moan of his name as his thumb brushed against her clit. “You’re insatiable,” she panted.  
“You’re the one who dragged me in here,” he growled, thrusting harder and feeling her arch into him. “Maybe if we weren’t interrupted every two minutes I’d have better control.”  
“All you need to do is ask Denise for a key,” she whispered, reaching a hand to his hair and gripping it tightly.  
“And make it feel like we’re teenagers again?”  
“The number of times we go at it, we might as well be teenagers,” she laughed. He groaned, the sound vibrating deep in his throat.  
“If you want me to last any amount of time, you might want to avoid laughing while I’m inside you."  
"Might I?" She chuckled. He let out a string of curses, his pace and thumb increasing in tempo until their bodies were pounding against the others. His name fell from her lips like a mantra while he moaned her’s like a prayer. “Faster,” she whimpered as the water began to cool. He complied, working harder, chasing their release. 

She came first, his name echoing off the bathroom walls as her walls kept clenching around him, the hand in his hair slackening as she panted his name, sweat rolling off her forehead. He gritted his teeth, his movements becoming sloppy, desperate things, until he felt his stomach tighten, his voice rise with want and then he followed her off the cliff. All he could taste was her scent, and all he could hear was the way he called her name as their bodies eventually stilled.  
“I still need to wash my hair,” Lucy murmured, turning in his arms.  
“Water’s gone a little cold for that,” he chuckled.  
-  
“They’re healing nicely,” Lucy murmured, tracing the outline of his wounds. He made a contented noise, enjoying the feeling of her fingers dancing across his skin after the hours they’d spent, tangled in each other and their bedsheets. “You still don’t remember anything besides that the building exploded.”  
“I remember wanting to protect you,” he sighed, looking at her with sheepish eyes. “The minute I saw the bomb flashing – All I could think about was making sure you got out of their alive. I didn't care about anyone else's survival if you didn't make it.” She gave him a sad smile, continuing to trace patterns onto his skin. “Why?”  
“Let’s just say you kept through to your promise,” she whispered. “I would never have made it out of that machine if you weren’t there.”  
-  
“Maybe you should stick to history,” Wyatt laughed as Lucy burned yet another pancake.  
“I can do this,” she muttered.  
“I have no doubt that you’ll eventually master the technique, but right now everyone just wants dinner.”  
-  
“Rufus,” Wyatt asked before he could disappear with Jiya. “Can we talk?” Rufus nodded, Jiya going on without him.  
“If you’re asking for relationship advice I can’t give it,” he warned. “I’m not really sure how I ever managed to form my relationship with Jiya.”  
“It’s not about that,” he sighed. “It’s about the explosion. What happened?”  
“I told you what happened,” Rufus said. “Bomb went boom and we got out alive.”  
“But how? Lucy keeps asking me if I remember anything.”  
“I managed to get myself out,” Rufus shrugged. “But Lucy got trapped between you, her seat and her own claustrophobia. You told me to get out. I didn’t get to stay to hear what you said to her. I just know you stumbled out of there like a pair of drunks." He shrugged. "You blacked out the minute the doctors put you on the stretcher.”  
“And that’s all you know?” He quizzed.  
“I’d tell you the rest if I knew it. But whatever you said to Lucy – Wyatt I know we were worried about you but she went into this scary calm phase of worry. She was like a zombie. Just waiting for you to wake up.”  
-  
He had never pictured Lucy as someone who clung to people in her sleep. And yet every night she latched onto him, arms and legs tangling with his, nose firmly pressed against his chest, breathing him in until sleep claimed her. Most nights, she fell asleep first and he was left to watch her, his hands running through her hair.  
“Wyatt,” she murmured.  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.” He blinked slowly, waiting for her to open her eyes. She didn’t, mumbling other nonsense in her sleep. His heartbeat didn’t settle for a while.  
-  
“Lucy?” He asked softly while Rufus continued to fix the Lifeboat and Jiya filled herself on coffee.  
“Yeah?” She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.  
“Tell me what I said to you during the explosion.”  
“Wyatt,” she began.  
“I want to know,” he whispered, pushing a stray strand of hair behind his face. “Please?”  
“You told me to breathe,” she said quietly. “That we were getting out of there. That you weren’t going to have it any other way.”  
“Is that all?”  
“I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t move. And you stayed there, talking me through it despite the fact we could’ve been burned alive.” She laughed dryly. “It was the first thing I said when you finally unbuckled my seat belt. That we’re going to be burned alive.”  
“And?”  
“You said there were worst people to die with.” Her eyes watered. “And it would make sense if we died together because someone was going to have to boss you around in hell.” He let out a bark of laughter but no one except Lucy looked at him. “I thought we were going to die Wyatt and all I could think of was all the things I hadn’t said to people. To you.”  
“What things?” He murmured, cupping her cheek. She smiled sadly, leaning in to kiss him.  
-  
He said it as she got dressed, slipping on one of his few shirts.  
“I love you.” The words just came out of his mouth. Of their own accord.  
“I love you too,” she said easily.  
“Okay,” he replied, grinning widely as she turns to face him.  
“Okay?”  
“I mean- Thank God?” She laughs, sauntering to bed and sliding onto his lap.  
“Good save,” she murmurs.  
-  
“Guys if you’d care to leave your bed for a minute we’ve some exciting news,” Rufus calls from the hallway.  
“He’s getting a bit too smart in his comments,” Wyatt grumbled, pulling Lucy closer.  
The exciting news was that the Lifeboat was almost fixed.  
“How is that exciting?” He mutters. “It means we’ve to get back into that thing.”  
“It means we can save history,” Lucy points out.  
“It means-"  
“Stop arguing,” Denise sighs. “How much longer until it is fixed?”  
“A day, maybe two,” Jiya supplies. “Which is good because the mothership jumped an hour ago.”  
“It what?” Wyatt rounded on her.  
“And suddenly he wants to get back into the eyeball,” Rufus drawled.  
-  
“How many bedrooms are in your apartment?” She asks as they watch another movie. Denise keeps bringing new ones to pacify tensions. Her head is in his lap, his fingers running through her hair.  
“One.”  
“Does it have room for me?”  
“There’s even space in the closet for all your clothes,” he chuckled without hesitation. “I’m sure space can be made for all your books.”  
“I don’t have that many,” she huffs lightly. She doesn’t look to see his raised eyebrow and a bemused expression. “Maybe a hundred.”  
“Only that many?”  
“Maybe closer to three hundred,” she mumbles. “They used to be kept in my office at college but I’m not sure where this Lucy would’ve put them.”  
“Well now you can put them in my apartment,” he whispers, the possibility of waking up some morning, and not having to jump in a time machine filling him with a dizzying wave of hope. The idea of having Lucy and him in a bed that wasn’t too small for his bulk and her slender frame. The image of making coffee for two instead of six. Dining out. Spending days with the other and not worrying about how much hot water their showers took up.  
“Wyatt?” She whispers.  
“I’m good,” he murmurs, running his thumb across her lips. She presses a kiss to it and they return to watching the movie.  
-  
He wraps his arms around her as she hums in the kitchen.  
“You scared me,” she murmurs, turning to kiss his cheek. “You okay?”  
“Why?”  
“You seem different,” she says, turning to face him and winding her arms around his neck. “Is everything okay?”  
“I was just thinking,” he whispers, “that I have never been happier. Which is saying a lot when we’re stuck in this bunker.”  
“Really?”  
“Really,” he smiles. “But I think it’s because of you Lucy. It’s all because of you.” She blushes. “I love you,” he breathes, kissing her deeply.  
“I love you too,” she says between kisses.  
“Hey Guys,” Rufus yells. “The time machine is back in action.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the everything?


End file.
